Mi ángel
by AngieCarstairs
Summary: Kaito acaba de salir de una relación dura, tal vez esta chica sea capaz de curar su corazón - mal summary pls lean ;-;U


Luka llegó al parque. Estaba muy nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, era su primera cita con el chico al que quería, Kaito. Miro su reloj. Las seis menos diez. Había llegado temprano. Se sentó en un barco cercano, de espaldas a la entrada del parque. No quería esperar de pie. Cruzó las piernas y se peinó un mechón de su larga cabellera rosa con los dedos. Suspiró. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, pensando que tal vez él no se presentara. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No, estaba segura de que él iría. Se lo había prometido, y el nunca rompía una promesa.

Volvió a suspirar, descruzó las piernas y volvió a mirar la hora. Habían pasado dos minutos. Resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, rítmicamente, mientras cantaba una canción mentalmente. La música era una de sus grandes pasiones. Sonrió levemente, al recordar la primera vez que cantó en público, sobre un escenario. Ese día estaba realmente nerviosa, pero no más que hoy. Miró hacia detrás, pero no vio a ningún chico peliazul. Volvió a mirar hacia delante. Pensó escuchar música para relajarse, así que sacó su móvil y unos auriculares. Se los puso, buscó su canción favorita, la puso en repetición, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Cuando estaba sonando el final de la canción, su parte favorita, sintió unas manos sobre sus ojos. Notó que alguien le quitaba uno de los auriculares y decía al oído con voz cantarina:

-¿Quién soy~?

Kaito miró su reloj. Eran las seis menos veinte. Tenía tiempo, ya que estaba vestido y en llegar al lugar de la cita tan solo tardaba quince minutos. Sonrió. Por fin lo había conseguido. Le había pedido una cita a Luka. Esa chica le encantaba. Pero había tardado un poco en decidirse a pedirle una cita, ya que aún tenía pequeñas dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos. Había cortado recientemente con Miku, su novia durante mucho tiempo, y aún no estaba seguro de haberla olvidado. Pero pensó que le vendría bien salir con otras personas. Había estado saliendo durante muchas noches, pero no había conocido a nadie que le llamara la atención. Hasta que, unos días atrás, había entablado conversación con la camarera del bar que frecuentaba. Habían hablado mucho durante las noches anteriores, hasta que Kaito se decidió a pedirle que se vieran fuera del bar, de día. La muchacha pelirrosa había conseguido despertar en Kaito algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento que podría, tal vez, llegar a ser amor.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque. Habían quedado en la puerta principal. En el camino, empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso. Por culpa de eso llegó al parque a las seis menos diez, justo a tiempo para ver a la chica entrar y sentarse en el banco más cercano. Sonrió. La había echado de menos, se sorprendió. Quiso darle una sorpresa. Se escondió tras un árbol cerca del banco, de tal forma que ella no podía verle pero él a ella sí. La vio tocarse el pelo, nerviosa, y sonrió complacido. Estaba así por él. Luka descruzó las piernas, miró la hora y cruzó los brazos, y Kaito rio levemente. Le parecía muy mona. Ella se puso unos auriculares y él se acercó lentamente por detrás. Se puso a sus espaldas, a su altura. Se acercó un poco. Olía muy bien, como a algodón de azúcar. Le encantaba. Sonriendo, le tapó los ojos suavemente con ambas manos y le quitó uno de sus auriculares con los dientes. Le susurró al oído:

-¿Quién soy~?

Sintió cómo Luka sonreía y ponía las manos sobre las suyas para apartarlas, mientras decía:

-Sé que eres tú, Kaito. Tu voz es inconfundible.

El chico se puso delante del banco mientras ella se levantaba y se abrazaron. Cerraron los ojos simultáneamente. Kaito hundió la cara en el cuello de ella, y sonrió al notar cómo se estremecía al notar su nariz rozando su cuello. Le besó la mejilla y se separó de ella. Luka bajó un poco la vista, sonrojada, pero sonriente. Kaito le ofreció la mano y ella la cogió. Comenzaron a andar. Recorrieron todo el parque mientras mantenían una charla amena, y siguieron andando.

Luka estaba en las nubes. Se sentía realmente feliz. Por fin estaba con Kaito, el chico que en unas noches le había robado el corazón. Aquella tarde había sido una de las mejores tardes de su vida. Kaito la había llevado por toda la ciudad. Le enseño tiendas, librerías, la llevó a un museo de la música, vieron algunos espectáculos callejeros y muchas otras cosas. Cuando se cansaron, algunas horas más tarde, volvieron al parque donde se habían encontrado esa tarde. Luka se sentó en el mismo banco de unas horas antes y Kaito se quedó de pie, delante de ella. Ella le miró curiosa, y se sonrojó al ver que él la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Además, él no le había soltado la mano en toda la tarde, y ella ya no sabía qué pensar.

Kaito se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. Le cogió una mano y se la besó suavemente. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Luka, cielo, esta tarde contigo… -tragó saliva-. Ha sido realmente maravillosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien ni sentía algo así por alguien... –empezó a acariciarle la mano que tenía en la suya con el pulgar-. Realmente ere una chica maravillosa, dulce, simpática, divertida y cariñosa… -le apretó la mano-. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos, porque he empezado a sentir algo por ti y tengo la sensación de que esto irá creciendo y probablemente te amaré muy pronto, así que… ¿Considerarías… darme una oportunidad de enamorarte…?

Luka se quedó en silencio. Estaba abrumada. Bajó un poco la cabeza, muy sonrojada. Notó que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y se las secó rápidamente, intentando evitar que él las notara. Respiró profundamente y le miró a los ojos, a sus profundos ojos azules que la cautivaban.

-Kaito, yo… -le tembló un poco la voz. Él sonrió, un poco dolido.

-Luka, lo entiendo. Es normal, apenas nos conocemos. No pasa nada –se levantó, le besó la cabeza y se alejó lentamente.

En ese último beso, Luka había sentido una dulzura y un sentimiento de cariño difícil de describir con palabras.

Terminó de hablar, y Luka bajó la cabeza. Él la observó, ansioso por una respuesta, pero a cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo confianza en sí mismo. Pensaba "no… Es imposible… Acabamos de conocernos, me llamará depravado y me odiará de por vida… Volveré a hundirme, con lo bien que había estado últimamente… Agh, por favor Luka di algo… quiero escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndome que me quieres, pero sé que sólo es un sueño imposible… Tal vez lo mejor sea que me aleje de ti y te olvide, otra vez…". Sonrió levemente. Tomó una decisión. No podía deprimirse. Lo llevaría bien. Volvió a mirarla cuando habló:

-Kaito, yo… -le tembló un poco la voz. Él sonrió. Bonita máscara, pensó. Y la cortó:

-Luka, lo entiendo. Es normal, apenas nos conocemos. No pasa nada –se levantó, le besó la cabeza y se alejó lentamente, despidiéndose con la mano. En ese beso, el último que le daría, pensó con una sonrisa triste mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla, quería hacerle llegar todos los sentimientos que había producido en él esa tarde. Se apartó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó andando, mientras se secaba la cara con rabia. Se había prometido no llorar por otra chica nunca más. Fue justo cuando pensaba eso cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y un fuerte olor empalagoso. Escuchó una voz dulce en su oído hablándole atropelladamente:

-Kaito, por favor, no te vayas. No me malinterpretes por favor. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Me escucharás…?

Kaito se volvió lentamente. Luka respiró hondo, le miro a los ojos y, al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó:

-Kaito, yo…

No. Eso sí que no. No pensaba dejarle escapar. Y menos sabiendo que la ama. Se levantó y se lanzó hacia el chico, y en un intento desesperado por detenerle, se abrazó a su cintura.

-Kaito, por favor, no te vayas. No me malinterpretes por favor. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Me escucharás…?

El chico se volvió lentamente. Luka soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y le miró a los ojos. Se sumergió en esos profundos mares que la habían acompañado durante toda la tarde, y que le quitaban el aliento cada vez que la miraban, y vio en lo más profundo de ellos un destello del más absoluto sufrimiento. Se sintió tremendamente culpable. En el arrepentimiento encontró la fuerza para que las palabras salieran de sus labios:

-Kaito, yo… L-lo siento… A ver… -sintió que su mente se saturaba, respiró hondo para intentar relajarse pero surtió el efecto contrario-. Vale, mejor hablo claro… Mira Kaito, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Desde el primer día que te vi entrar al bar deseé que este día llegara –se sonrojó intensamente al reconocerlo, pero siguió hablando-. Siento que me hayas malinterpretado, antes estaba muy nerviosa. No supe responderte. Estaba un poco confusa. Pero cuando te vi alejarte, sentí que si no te detenía mi corazón se iría contigo. Así que… no te daré ninguna oportunidad para enamorarme…

El rostro del peliazul, cuyos ojos habían empezado a iluminarse con la luz de la renovada esperanza ante una confesión, se trasfiguró repentinamente.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué…? Y-yo pensé…

Al ver su confusión Luka sonrió, y silenció sus labios con un dulce y corto beso, que fue suficiente para eliminar todas sus preguntas y a la vez dejar a Kaito aún más confuso. La chica continuó:

-Kaito… No te daré una oportunidad para enamorarme, porque no te hace falta. Mi corazón te pertenece.

El chico abrió sus ojos con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿E-en serio…?

-Sí, totalmente en serio-la chica lo afirmó con una leve sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

El rostro del chico cambió gradualmente de la sorpresa a una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la pelirrosa, con lentitud, como si temiera que se tratara de un sueño. Unió sus labios a los de la chica con cuidado, con delicadeza, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso. La abrazó, acercando sus cuerpos, y sintió que se derretía cuando notó que ella le correspondía. No dejó de besarle hasta que la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, pero cuando la soltó no consintió separarse de ella más que unos centímetros, pero tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Se limitó a estudiarla con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, como intentando memorizar sus rasgos, como si fuera la última vez que se vieran. Finalmente fue capaz de suspirar para desbloquear su garganta, y únicamente le salieron tres palabras:

-Eres un ángel…

La chica sonrió dulcemente antes de responder:

-No mi amor, en todo caso soy tu ángel.

Él solo pudo sonreír.

-Mi ángel…

Volvieron a unir sus labios, como seguirían haciendo durante años, cada día que se vieran, el día que unieron sus destinos por medio del matrimonio, cada noche que se entregaran el uno al otro, los días en que nacieron sus dos hijos, todas las noches antes de dormir, y todas las mañanas al despertar durante el resto de sus vidas hasta que se agotaron, y ambos descansaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, bajo la misma luna que presenció su primera unión décadas antes, en aquel banco de aquel parque, bajo la luna llena.


End file.
